With the rapid development of the illumination devices, especially the LED illumination devices with high efficiency and low energy, various lamps using the LED technology have been widely used in various aspects of the daily life, such as indoor lighting or lighting in the public place. As a result, the users' requirement to the electrical performance, the mechanical performance, and the illumination effect of the LED illumination device are also increased. At present, due to the requirement to the product cost in the market, the LED drive circuit operating according to the phase-cut dimming principle has been widely used. The LED drive circuit with the phase-cut dimming function should have good and highly effective dimming performance and low cost. The dimming drive circuit for the LED illumination device in the related art usually is designed having the boost and buck topology pattern. Although the drive circuit designed according to such structure has the performance meeting the design requirement, the material cost of the illumination device having such drive circuit is relatively high, resulting in high price illumination device.